The Fate of Erica Potter
by iwantwingssoicanfly
Summary: My name is Erica Potter, the twin sister of James Potter. Inside will be a story of love, loss, happiness, sadness, or in other words the story of my life. I welcome you to find out how I fell in love with Sirius Black, and all my adventures at Hogwarts and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Erica Potter, I was born on the 27th of March 1960 and I am about to tell you my story.

My parents' names are Charles and Elizabeth, and my twin brother, you may have heard of him, is James. I lived with my parents and brother up until the age of 7. My seventh birthday was by far the saddest I have ever had but also the beginning of my life. I went to live with my grandmother, Silvia Vates, a famous seer. We lived in France up until her death on the 1st of August 1975. I stayed there, at her estate until the day of her funeral, the day I meet my parents and brother again and went with them back to England.

My life in France was amazing and I was miserable when I had to leave, but now, I am grateful for I would never had had the experiences that I will share with you in my story. I attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, where I meet my best friend, Annabelle Zola, who was a werewolf, and for her I became an animagus, my form is of a big white dog, which Annie gave the nickname Angel too. At Beauxbatons I was on my house quidditch team and played the position of seeker. My skill of being a seeker gave me a chance to be on the national French quidditch team, but only for 6 months at ages 14 and 15. As I said, my life in France was amazing.

I have been a metamorphmagus since birth, but my usual appearance during my teenage years was long black hair, slim body, and hazel eyes.

Now I shall begin to tell you my story.


	2. Chapter 1: The End of One Life but the B

The End of One Life but the Beginning of Another.

5th of August was the date of my grandmothers funeral, it was held at her estate and had hundreds of people there; I think at least half didn't even know her. There was a sign standing at the gate that read "Sylvia Vates. May She Rest In Peace." It didn't feel real, I was placed next my parents yet I didn't even know there faces, they were strangers to me. Everything about that entire day was so surreal and it didn't hit me until I was in England.

I remember it being a nice funeral, with people saying a billion nice things about her, and giving their condolences to me, my parents, James and my extended family, as small as it was. I did speak to James at the funeral, or he at least tried to speak me, he asked how was my school, and I said good, he asked if I liked quidditch, I nodded, I believed he realised I wasn't going to speak, but now I wish I had, I wish I spent every available moment speaking to my brother for I'll never get the chance again, not in this lifetime.

I was asked to speak at the funeral, and looking back now I'm glad I did, even if I didn't make any sense. My speech went a little like this;

"My Grandmother was an amazing woman. I know that that sounds incredibly cliché, but she was. She raised me single handily since the age of seven and as a result I not only saw her as my grandmother but my mother as well. She was always there for me, she'd be my shoulder to cry on, the person I'd share anything and everything with, and she was also the person I would celebrate with. She was rock, she was everything I know… knew even. I will always miss you, Gran, and I will forever hold you in my heart."

I remember that at that age I didn't like crying in front of people, and I tried so hard not to that day but I couldn't help it. Today I'm just grateful I didn't break down entirely, that happen when I got to Potter Manor.

Her death wasn't a shock, she was old and sick but the huge change in my life after her death was, I think that's what made that time in my life so hard for me, the sudden and shocking change in direction my life took.

I had packed my things the day before the funeral, so I was ready to leave and start again, in a way, in England, the country I was born but yet was foreign to me. When I arrived at Potter Manor with my family they showed me to the room I had as child, it hadn't changed, I was given a six year olds bedroom, and expected to feel at home straight away. Potter Manor was beautiful in those days but to me, at that time, didn't feel at home, but did once and it did again but only when he came to stay, I never realised that it was him that made me feel at home then, a person I had only just met but someone I knew would be my everything one day.

I stayed lock in my room for the next 2 weeks, my meals being brought to me by the house elf, Masey, bless her sweet soul. She was the only one I ever let see me the way I was then. I was a complete wreck. I think most of the time Masey would just come up with snacks for me to see if I was ok. I had never really seen house elves in any kind of light before this, but Masey made me actually see, I saw her as a friend, a part of my family. I started seeing her kind as what they were, they were slaves but not in the common sense of the word, they wanted to tend to our every need and desire. James did try to get me out of my room. He said things like "You said you liked quidditch, didn't you? Why don't you come out and play? I see you watching." and "I have chocolate if you want some, but you're going to have to come out." and other sorts of things. I hadn't known he'd seen me watching. I'd spent some of my day just sitting by the window, watching him play quidditch, wishing I felt like playing to, but of course for those 2 weeks I couldn't make myself want to do anything.

My mother and father also tried, by saying they want to get to know me again. I wanted to get to know them to, but I just couldn't bring myself to, I had fallen so deeply and so very quickly into depression, and as I said before it was him the got my out, not only of my room but out of my depression. It still lingered around for at least 6 months maybe a year after the funeral but I learnt how to deal with it.

The only person, other than Masey, I talked to during those two weeks was Annie, by owl of course, I told her about the funeral and my new life, and my old become new family and she kept me filled in about things happening in France, with her family and with our friends. The only downer about France then was that her creepy, stalker brother, once my boyfriend, was obsessed with me. He never did understand that we were over until James spoke to him, but that's a story for later.

I spent my time looking out my window, not really watching anything but watching everything. I also spent it reading, listening to the wireless and thinking about where my new life was going to take me when I let it.

It was on the thirteenth day of my self inflicted confinement that James told me that his friend was coming to stay the next day so this was going to be the last time he would try to get me out and he was yet again meet with no reply, I wanted to tell him not to give up on me, that I would come out soon, but my words got stuck. I think that was the day I started to make my self want to come out, to get to know my family, and that's what I did, when he came to stay.


	3. Chapter 2: First Sight

**First Sight.**

It had been two weeks since the funeral the day I finally came out of my room. It was the day Sirius came to stay and he is going to be the one to tell this part of the story, so I hand it over to him, enjoy.

It was 2 weeks before school started that I went to stay at Potter Manor in the summer of 1975, which was later then usual. I usually arrived between 2 to 4 weeks into the holidays. The reason why I was that late that summer was because the Potter's had suffered a lose and at that time I just believed it to be a distant relative form overseas, seeing as I was told they went to France for the funeral, anyway enough of my babbling on with the story.

Now let's see, where shall I begin? Uh, yes, I know where.

That day I had decided to travel by floo to the Potter's. Their floo network usually opened up into the main living room which I where I ended up that day. I would usually be greeted by someone, either James or one of his parents but that day not even the bloody house elf was there to greet me. I yelled out for the Potter's and was answered by a yell from Mrs. Potter, "In the Kitchen, dear."

"Good morning Mrs. Potter" I said I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sirius, how have you been?"

"I've been well thank you. Yourself?"

"Oh, just a bit stressed, I presume James has told you?"

"Yea, he told me about your loos, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Sirius. James is upstairs trying to get Erica to come out."

Erica? Who's that? A pet? A cousin?

"Which floor?"

"Oh, second floor, to the left, 2nd door down."

"Thanks Mrs. Potter."

To the Left? What's he doing there? No one goes that way, it's closed off.

"Erica, please, just come out, mum and dad want to get to know you and so do I. Please Erica, I want to get to know my sister." I heard him beg.

At least now I knew who she was.

"We can go play some quidditch, that's if you still like quidditch of course."

It was both pathetic and depressing how much he was begging as I walked towards him, he wasn't even that bad with Lily.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Sirius, I forgot you were coming today." He said as he scratched his head and smiled. "I've been slightly preoccupied lately, what with Erica and Gran and everything."

"Its ok mate, I understand."

"Just hold on one minute. Erica! I'm going and probably not coming back so it's all up to yourself now! He said with the most defeated look I'd ever seen, he didn't even look like that when Lily would reject him.

"Quidditch, Sirius?" He asked.

"Yea sure, why not?"

As we walked away I heard a door squeak open behind me and as I looked behind I saw a girl with long black hair and hazel eyes moth "Sorry." with tears beginning to fall down her face.

James had given up on me and that was my wake up call. James may not have known but he was my rock during those two weeks and him giving up on me both broke me but also mended me.

I let a few more tears fall as I mouthed sorry to his retreating back and decided it was time to get out.

I had already had a shower that morning so I only had to make myself look a bit more presentable and out of my room and down the stairs I went and that is where I stopped.

I could hear James speaking to Mother in the kitchen which was just around the corner.

"… I've had enough of it, why should I try when she wont?" James asked angerly.

"Because she is your sister James. She just lost one of the closest people to her and no less then a week later she's made to move countries, away from everything she knows." Mother answered logically.

"I know that but it's been two week sand I've probably spent half of that standing or sitting outside that door without one single peep from her."

"James she is your sister and she loves you, just give her sometime. Now go outside and play quidditch with Sirius, I'm busy."

"Ok"

As they were walking out the back door there was a faint whisper from Sirius, "Mate she did say sorry."

As I sat there on the last step I thought about how selfish I had been, I wasn't the only one to lose her and no one else locked themselves in there rooms. James deserved a huge apology.

I stood up and went to find the library; I needed a good book to clear my head. I usually blow up at someone if my mind is clouded and I did not want that to happen when I spoke to my family.

James, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and I were all seated at the dinner table in the kitchen instead of being in the dining room, which was only used for big events. An even of such importance was the annual Potter Dinner Party held on august 20th in honour of Mrs. Potter's Birthday. Anyway back to the story.

As I said before we were all seated at the table, well apart from Erica who was still in her room or so we thought.

Roughly 5 minutes into dinner Masey the house elf appeared looking very distressed.

'Miss Erica is not in her room, Masey does not know what has happened." It said before it started whaling. It was a god awful sound.

"Masey, calm down." Mrs. Potter said trying to calm the house elf, "She'd be somewhere in the house. Go calm yourself down, we'll look for her." Mrs. Potter pushing her towards the cupboard in which she slept.

"James, you check the ground floor, myself and your father will check the second floor and Sirius would you please check the library on the third floor?" Mrs. Potter ordered and asked.

"Of course." I said as we all got up to look on our respective floors.

It didn't take long to find her. I found her in the library , having fallen asleep in one of the arm chairs with an open book resting in her lap.

I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful but I had to. Everyone was worried about her,

"Hey wake up." I said as I gently shook her awake.

"Go away." She mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Why?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why do you think? You're out of your room for the first time, in what two weeks?"

"Oh." She said as she got out of the chair and placed the book where she had been. "Who are you?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Sirius Black. Now come on, it's dinner time and I'm hungry."

"Black?" She asked with digust in her voice.

"Have you got a problem with that?"

"Yes." Ah of course she'd be a bitch, there just had to be something wrong with her.

"Whatever." I said before I left without making sure she was following.

Author Note: Hi! The Fate of Erica Potter is currently not being beta'd so if anyone please wants to do that for me it would be greatly appreciated. Also thank you to all of you that have followed/Favourited this story or myself. Any reviewers will receive a lock of Sirius Black's hair


End file.
